The present invention relates to a container designed for transporting freight by air and comprises profiled rods or the like, struts and spars, which form a supporting frame, which is covered at least in part with sheeting, fabric or like surface elements which provide an outer "skin" for the container.
Known containers available at present suffer from the disadvantage that parts damaged by rough handling can be repaired only at considerable expense due to the fact that the sheeting, planks or panels are rivetted to the supporting frame and therefore can not be easily replaced.
Replacement of individual, damaged container parts by new undamaged parts is possible in so-called panel type constructions where each surface or wall of the container is made up of a special frame with a covering. The advantage of easy exchangeability and the high degree of stability of corners or edges produced by fitting together two struts or sections of a panel or panels is achieved at the expense of an increase in weight which is undesirable when the containers are used for transporting freight by air.
Therefore, it is the principal object of the present invention to develop a container for freight transport which is characterized by low weight and high stability wherein the surfaces or walls of the container are easily exchanged and can be prefabricated in a simple manner.